The Sense Of the Moment
by xshadows-r-nothingx
Summary: The Sense of The moment. Too much to handle? SasuNaru implied. Poetry. RandR Please!


**A/N: **So this is a poem that, honestly, looking back, seemed to come out of thin air. I don't know how to wrote poetry but it just seemed to fall out of my head onto the paper. So basically yes, I just vomited a poem. Nice. . . .

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, Sasuke and the gang all belong to Masashi Kishimoto but the poem belongs to me! -huggles poem- MINE!!

**The Sense of the Moment**

The distant mountains were painted a beautiful purple hue. The sun settling behind them after a long hot day of work, lighting the world, dancing above those beneath it.

The view through the small window was stunning to say the least and Sasuke simply gazed.

Transfixed.

And he had know idea why. Electricity bubbled across his skin as he felt a jolt in his stomach. He laughed mirthlessly, he always did, when he felt the same old homesickness settle in.

It was odd that he miss Konoha the way he did, and had, even three years after his departure. Yet when he'd tried to picture the dusty winding streets and the cool forests all his mind eye provided was a shock of blonde hair and a pair of eyes; blue-startlingly so.

Sasuke's limbs ached, tired from the daily grueling training. Training that Sasuke enjoyed- to an extent. It took his mind off unnecessary thoughts.

But in the the silence of his own room, with its cold stony walls, memories of times gone by, his old life, danced before his eyes. Blue-startlingly so.

The bed creaked beneath him as fell onto it, after removing the rough white shirt, provided to him by Kabuto. Within seconds he was asleep.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_As in a silent film  
Gazes lock across a room.  
Hearts flutter like butterflies  
Fresh from a cocoon  
Frantic, irregular  
So it begins_

_A grazing movement  
The blazing touch  
so hot, it could melt ice  
Yet freeze time itself  
Lust always was a hypocrite_

_No sound except the beating heart  
in my chest, ears, wandering fingertips.  
Only to stop drumming,  
ensnared in your vice,  
coming to claim what is yours_

_You are a rose  
beautiful goodly smelling, delicate  
Yet below the facade  
of soft petals you are thorny.  
Only able to bring pain-  
beautiful endless pain._

_Your flawless skin  
tastes sinful, addictive.  
My body craves it  
like a child craves parental attention.  
Intoxication has already begun._

_Though my vision blurred,  
The fluidity of your beauty  
Stuns.  
You are water,  
You are life-giving.  
Without you my world dies._

_Your skin glows  
in the moonlight.  
Haunting-haunting me,  
Eyes blaze unspoken words.  
I do not blink in fear that  
this moment disappears and  
You, once again,  
Become out of reach._

_I do not weep when I wake  
to find the bed cold.  
AsI know when I succumb to sleep  
once again, you will be waiting  
under hooded eyelids for me  
and a perfect moment.  
And so, it will begin again._

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I groggily opened my eyes, the room lit only by a sliver of light piercing thought the curtains, dimly illuminating the grubby hotel room.

My body was slick with sweat and pillow wet with some unknown liquid. "Tears." my mind chided.

The sheets were tangled about my legs but the other side of the bed remained as crisp as it was when we had arrived. I sighed.

It was kind of Kakashi to decide that we could spend the night in this hotel, my body was weary of camping out under the stars. We all were. But it was worth it.

I dressed quickly and gathered my things, pushing my blonde bangs from my eyes repeatedly as I fastened my headband. God, I needed a haircut.

My chest ached as it did every morning as the lingering feeling of my dreams reminded me of what I was doing here. Why I was doing this.

I met Sakura, Kakashi and Sai at the entrance of the hotel. I grinned broadly, as if on autopilot and greeted them. A smile that, I knew the instant she looked at me, did not fool Sakura.

As we set out once again my eyes fixed upon the dusty mountains that were growing closer with each day, each step.

"We're going to save him, Naruto, we'll bring him back." Sakura said softly, as she stared a the purple hills, following my gaze.

My eyes glazed over as a small genuine played on my lips.

"I know."


End file.
